¿Por qué tengo Dos Papás?
by Anniih
Summary: Era la pregunta que un día iba a llegar tarde o temprano. Su hija quería saber por qué tenía dos padres, sus demás compañeritos de la escuela tenían algo que se llamaba "Mamá". -USA & UK; UA-


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) © Anniih.  
**•Advertencia: **Respuestas para una mente inocente. Universo Alterno.  
**•Pareja:** Estados Unidos con Inglaterra. No hay orden.

* * *

**¿Por qué tengo Dos Papás?**

**.**

Alfred fue corriendo donde Arthur que se encontraba en la sala de estar, bebiendo una taza de té. Éste se atoró por lo oído de su esposo americano, no podía creerlo, aunque sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

Hace unos segundos atrás, Alfred le enseñaba a la pequeña Amalia a sumar y restar. No era complicado, al menos para él, pero para ella entender _"Si tengo tres hamburguesas, y me como una, ¿cuántas quedan? No espera, con una no se me quita el hambre. Bien, me como dos hamburguesas, ¿cuántas quedan?"_ era difícil. Apenas tenía seis años. Pero en eso, recordó su escuela. Había muchos padres y mujeres acompañando a sus compañeritos. A ellos los escuchó gritar _"Mamá"_ a las mujeres. Esa palabra era desconocida, y se cuestionaba por qué todos sus amigos tenían una mujer y hombre; mamá y papá, para ser más concisos. Había compañeros que gustaban de sus compañeras y viceversa, mas ella no entendía por qué tenía dos padres, todos tenían madre y padre. No comprendía, por eso recordó y le preguntó a su padre, dejándolo muy mal y helado.

Arthur terminó con un extenso sorbo a su infusión y se puso de pie, decidido, aparentando estar relajado lo cual era todo lo contrario. Estaba tenso, como Alfred, incluso peor.

Ya era el momento que su niña entendiera por qué tiene dos padres, y no padre y madre; o una madre soltera, o un padre soltero, hasta los abuelos crían.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación donde yacía ella, en la matrimonial, sentada en la gran cama.

Al entrar, Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Alfred, también lo hizo, en el otro costado, situando a la pequeña al medio de ambos.

Vamos, esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

―Entonces, ¿quieres sabes por qué tienes dos papás? ―preguntó el británico enredando una hebra rubia-oscura de la menor, entre sus dedos.

―Sí.

―Es porque tienes suerte, es como los Padrinos Mágicos. ―antepuso Alfred, con alegría. Amalia lo miró.

―Pero…los padrinos de Timmy son un hombre y una mujer y están casados, y tienen un hijo. ―aunque fuera inocente la respuesta, el rostro del estadounidense se deformó. Su primera técnica no sirvió.

Kirkland suspiró. No sabía cómo empezar para responder su duda, no podía decirle que eran homosexuales, no con palabras adultas. ¿Cómo podían explicárselo a una menta tan inocente y fácil de influenciar?

Fácil de influenciar, eh.

Arthur se acomodó más cerca de la pequeña.

―Dices que, tus amiguitos tienen padre y madre, ¿verdad? ―la niña acertó con la cabeza― Bueno, tú tienes dos padres, como otros niños tienen dos madres.

Jones arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Su esposo sabía para dónde iba; explicar con abejitas y el polen.

―Cuando todos son grandes como yo o como tu papá ―comenzó hacer señas con las manos, levantando sus dos dedos índices como si fueran dos personas para explicar―; cuando son un hombre con un hombre, una mujer con una mujer, y un hombre con una mujer, si se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho, las cigüeñas les traen un regalo, que son los bebés.

―Ohh~. ―ella estaba muy sorprendida.

―Y por eso tus amigos tiene un padre y una madre ―prosiguió Alfred, él también debía decir algo, era el otro papá, no podía quedarse a un lado―, porque se quieren. Y tú tienes dos padres que se quieren mucho. ―alzó la vista hacia Arthur y le guiñó un ojo. El inglés surcó los labios sin exageración, una felicitación para él.

―Quieres decir que… ―Amalia quedó pensativa ante las respuestas― Cuando las personas son grandes y se quieren mucho, la cigüeña les premia. ¡Es como Santa!

―Sí, como Santa. ―Alfred alzó un poco la voz, había logrado hacerla entender. Arthur debe sentirse orgulloso de su participación.

―Pero es confuso ―quizás no tanto―. A los niños les gustan las niñas, y a las niñas los niños.

En eso la pequeña tenía mucha razón. ¿Cómo le iban a explicar esto?

Arthur posó su palma en la melena de Amalia.

―Lo importante es, que se quieran cuando sean grandes, corazón. ―dio por terminada la conversación, dejando bien en claro y explicado. Amalia no preguntó nada más; a pesar de la confusión quedó satisfecha con la respuesta. Sonrió.

Arthur le correspondió. Desvió la mirada hacia el cuaderno sobre la cama, era de matemáticas. Alfred era un desastre enseñándole a su hija. No podía utilizar hamburguesas, debía ser del modo tradicional, ¡con manzanas! Lo acusó de no estar enseñándole bien.

―No es mi problema que haya salido un poco lenta. ―se excusó el menor, y el británico frunció el ceño. ¿Qué intentaba decirle con eso? ¿Qué la hija de ambos era tonta?

¡No quiso decir eso! Alfred jamás diría algo así sobre su propia hija, quien no entendía la nueva discusión, pero parecía divertida.

Lo que quiso decir realmente que, tal vez ella no sería buena para los números. Eso simplemente, no había que alterarse.

Arthur lo seguía espetando con la mirada, luego volvió hacia la menor, explicándole con manzanas.

―Si tengo tres manzanas, y me como dos, ¿cuántas quedan?

― ¡Una!

― ¿Qué? Pero ella se demoró una eternidad conmigo ―era injusto, con hamburguesas era más fácil. Como sea, la pequeña no quiso seguir estudiando, estaba cansada; y se quedó a dormir en la cama del matrimonio, después de todo era de día. Jones se levantó dirigiendo sus orbes azules a Arthur―. ¿Qué haremos cuando en la escuela le expliquen que los bebés se crean por fecundación?

― ¿Qué crees tú?

―Prefiero decirle la verdad que es adoptada, antes de saber que un hombre y una mujer hacen bebés.

―Bien, tú lo harás entonces.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―no podía dejarlo con toda la responsabilidad. Él y su bocota sincera― No voy a estar preparado para ello.

―Práctica.

Así de sencillo era. Y así de sencillo quedó respondida la pregunta de Amalia, tan simple, que sus dos padres se amaban mucho y por eso la cigüeña les dio un premio.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Todo este tema del matrimonio igualitario y la adopción, era necesario escribirlo. Como si los niños no iban a preguntar algo así. Recordé un video donde un niño preguntaba por qué tenía dos papás, y ellos le contestaron, fue tan tierno el niño en entender que sus papás se amaban :3

Eso. Algo tierno para el momento.

¡Besos!


End file.
